Pequeno Homem, Grande Jovem
by Mary Trelawney
Summary: Ele era uma criança...Ela uma mulher...


Hermione Granger estava em uma praia com seus amigos Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley. Ela estava se bronzeando quando viu uma pessoa que ela sabia muito bem quem era, mas era muito estranho ele estar em um lugar como aquele. Era Severus Snape, o professor mais odiado em Hogwarts.

Era estranho vê-lo tão simples, de sunga e camiseta, longe de seu ambiente de trabalho, sem aquela expressão sisuda, sorrindo e parecendo feliz. Hermione pensava como aquele professor mal-humorado conseguia ser tão sexy sem toda aquela roupa preta.

-Mione? – chamou Gina

-Ai! Que susto, Gina! – respondeu Mione assustada

-Pensando na morte da bezerra? – perguntou Harry

-Não. Tava só concentrada.

-Em quê? – disse Rony

-Ahn... Deixa pra lá... O que vocês acham de tomarmos um sorvete?

-Você tá enrolando...

-Gina... Poupe-me. Vamos tomar o sorvete?

-Boa idéia!

Os quatro foram tomar o sorvete, mas Hermione ainda estava pensando em Snape. Ela estava apaixonada. "Não posso estar apaixonada por ele! Ele é meu professor." pensava ela.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Snape também estava pensando em Hermione. Ela não era mais aquela piveta cdf dentuça de cabelo armado que ele conheceu no primeiro ano dela, bem, ela ainda era cdf e tinha cabelo armado, mas agora era muito bonita. Ele talvez estivesse apaixonado, mas achava isso muito improvável, afinal, ela ainda era uma grifinória idiota, não poderia se apaixonar por ela.

De repente, uma mulher alta, magra, de olhos e cabelos negros um pouco grisalhos que aparentava ter mais de cinqüenta anos chega e fala para Snape:

-Severus, vamos para casa, querido?

-Ah mãe!Tá tão legal aqui... Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho? – disse Snape fazendo voz e cara de criança mimada

-Nada disso mocinho!Nós vamos agora!

-Mas...

-Sem mas, nem meio mas!

A mulher praticamente puxou Snape pela a orelha até chegar a um local escondido, onde pegaram suas vassouras e foram para casa.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Quando Hermione voltou para a praia e viu que Snape não estava mais lá, ficou decepcionada, porém aliviada. Decepcionada porque não poderia mais ficar olhando-o e aliviada porque assim seus amigos não notariam que estava olhando demais para ele.

-Acho que já vou... – falou Mione desanimada

-Já Mione??Mas tá tão cedo... – diz Rony

-Então eu também vou! – fala Harry decidido

Todos eles foram para suas respectivas casas. Mione continuava pensando em Snape. Agora ela tinha quase certeza que amava ele.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Enquanto isso na casa de Snape...

Snape estava pensativo e murmurava coisas sem sentido enquanto andava pelo seu quarto. As paredes do quarto eram verdes, tinha uma cama grande com lençóis pretos com o brasão da Sonserina, havia também um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha também pretos. De repente, Snape dá um pulo, sai do quarto e grita:

-MAMÃE!

Aparece a mãe de Snape, dessa vez vestida com um vestido preto que chegava até um pouco acima dos joelhos, enxugando as mãos freneticamente em um avental cor-de-rosa.

-Sim querido? – pergunta ela

-Quero minha chupeta!E não esqueça o melzinho!

-Severus, você não tem mais idade para isso!

-Besteira!Prometo que quando eu virar professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu não peço mais!

-Tá bom!Eu vou pegar!

Eileen vai até a cozinha e volta com uma chupeta preta em forma de morcego coberta com mel.

-Agora vá dormir...

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Hermione acordou muito feliz naquele dia. Tinha sonhado com Snape. No sonho, ele vinha cavalgando em um belo cavalo negro e sorrindo para ela,quando se encontram, ele a beija apaixonadamente. Ela não sabia por que sonhara com Snape. Ela sempre odiou esse professor, e agora estava até sonhando com ele.

Ela foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho muito demorado. Era o dia em que iria para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Tinha medo que Snape a rejeitasse se algum dia ela se declarasse para ele. Tinha medo de encontrar com ele, não se controlar e beijá-lo. Tinha medo de ser expulsa. Mas ela mal sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Que ele a amava assim como ela.

Hermione tomou café ainda muito pensativa. Depois foi arrumar os últimos detalhes para ir para a plataforma 9 ½.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Snape tinha acabado de chegar à estação King Cross. Estava se dirigindo até a plataforma 9 ½ quando a viu. Hermione estava linda como ele nunca havia visto. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa cor-de-rosa, mesmo estando simples, Snape a achava a garota mais linda do mundo.

Viu ela se aproximando de onde ele estava, mas ele sabia que não era por causa dele, é que ele estava perto da parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Ela estava muito distraída, por isso não viu quando tentou atravessar Snape ao invés da parede.

-Desculpe... – falou Hermione vermelha de vergonha quando viu que tinha trombado em Snape

-Não vê por onde anda não Granger? – disse Snape tentando ser bruto como sempre, mas a vontade que tinha era de dizer que era culpa dele

-Ora, prof. Snape, o senhor que fica aí parado!

-Não vou perder meu tempo!

Snape vira as costas para Hermione e atravessa a parede.

-Ora, quem essa Granger pensa que é para me culpar de ter tentado me atravessar? – resmungava Snape enquanto entrava no trem

-"_Você a ama, Severus!_" – respondia uma vozinha dentro de Snape

-Hum... – murmurou Snape pensativo

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

-Como esse Snape pode pôr a culpa em mim?Ele que tava lá parado parecendo uma parede! – murmurava Hermione entrando na cabine em que Harry e Rony estavam.

-"_Você gosta dele, Mione!_" - falou uma vozinha na mente de Hermione

-Ora... – resmungava Hermione baixinho

-O que aconteceu Mione?Você demorou. – falou Rony

-Ahn?Nada não Rony!Só me atrasei um pouco... – respondeu Hermione distraída

-Sei...

-Ah, para com isso!

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Já estava anoitecendo quando Snape foi interromper seus pensamentos. Mas foi apenas porque McGonnagal foi chamá-lo para avisar que já estavam chegando.

-Professor Snape? – falou Minerva

-Ahn?Sim, professora McGonnagal? – respondeu Snape distraído

-Já estamos chegando.

-Obrigado Minerva.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Ouve a cerimônia de iniciação como todos os anos. Logo depois todos os alunos foram para seus quartos, menos Hermione. Ela seguiu Snape até a masmorra dele e viu-o trocar de roupa para ir dormir. Admirava-o silenciosamente, tentando não ser notada.

Assim que o viu apagar a vela para ir dormir, foi para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ainda com pensamentos bobos.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Snape sentiu que estava sendo observado, mas decidiu não se manifestar, pois gostava de ser observado por Hermione, mesmo não sabendo o porquê de ela estar ali. Ele a observava discretamente enquanto estava sendo observado. Foi dormir e viu aquela sombra feminina indo embora. Pretendia revelar seu amor por ela ainda este ano.

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

Hermione se escondeu e entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Snape.Viu que ele estava dormindo, passou a mão nos cabelos dele e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

-_Eu sempre te amei, Severus..._

De repente, Snape se levanta. Ele não estava dormindo, estava apenas fingindo.

-Eu te amo Hermione! – fala ele segurando o braço dela

Então, Snape passa as mãos pela cintura de Hermione e a beija apaixonadamente.

-Quer casar comigo Hermione?

-Quero Severus!Quando vai ser?

-Quando você terminar Hogwarts!

_LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE__LOVELOVE_

No casamento...

-E eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – fala o padre

Hermione estava com um vestido branco tomara-que-caia e com o cabelo preso em um coque. Snape estava de preto como sempre, mas dessa vez estava mais chique. Ele a pega no colo e dá o beijo mais romântico do mundo.

-Vamos pra lua de mel, querida? – diz Snape com sua voz grave e aveludada

-Claro querido! – responde Hermione sorrindo muito


End file.
